wikifallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
(voiced by Alex Hirsch) - Bill Cipher is a powerful demon that can be summoned and released into a person's mind. He resembles a one-eyed, yellow triangle with a top hat and a bow tie, superficially similar to the Eye of Providence. Bill first appeared physically in "Dreamscaperers;" however, many references to him had been hidden in previous episodes as images or sentences that flashed across the screen. He has a snappy sense of humor but loses his temper quite easily due to impatience. In "Dreamscaperers," Li'l Gideon summons Bill as an attempt to steal Stan's deed to the Mystery Shack. The two of them make a deal that if Bill goes into Stan's mind and steals the combination to the safe where the deed is hidden, Gideon will eventually have to help Bill with his mysterious plans. He seems to have the abilities to read people's minds and memories, shift forms, warp reality, maintain cross-dimensional awareness, possess bodies, decipher codes, and shoot lasers from his eye and fingers. Bill claims he could use Dipper, Mabel, and Soos against the "darkness coming", though he could've said this to throw them off his true plans. In the episode "Sock Opera" he tricks Dipper into making a deal with him, and briefly possesses Dipper's body until Mabel fights him at the puppet show and destroying it. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" he possesses Blendin' in order to release a dimensional rift to escape into the mainstream dimension. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" he unleashes various monsters from his home dimension, takes over Gravity Falls and begins to capture and petrify those who stand in his way, even going to the point of breaking Gideon out of prison and making him Sheriff. In "Weirdmageddon Part 2" he realizes that an invisible force field is disabling him from taking over other parts of the world. In "Weirdmageddon Part 3", He tries to get Ford to tell him how to disable the force field and take Weirdmaggedon worldwide, but Ford never cooperates. He is apparently destroyed for good by Stan after being tricked into going into his mind he thinks going into Ford's mind to get the formula and erased by the memory gun, leaving behind his petrified body. However, his distorted last words, when played in reverse, are revealed to be "A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!" Journal 3 reveals that Bill came from an unknown dimension which he destroyed in his thirst for power, and took over the Nightmare Realm. His plans to take over Earth was because the Nightmare Realm was inherently unstable and would eventually collapse in on itself. His name may be either a pun on the Beale ciphers or a reference to the Eye of Providence that appears on the dollar bill. Film director David Lynch was asked to voice Bill, but declined. Alex voices the character with what he calls a "bad impression" of Lynch as his Twin Peaks character, Gordon Cole.